The invention relates to a rectoscope for examination of the rectum and for intestinal surgery.
To remove carcinomae or the like from the upper portion of the rectum, the procedure followed until now consisted for example in performing a resection of the coccyx or in wholly cutting through the anal sphincter, to enter the rectum. These methods implied on the one hand a comparatively protracted healing process and hospitalisation and, on the other hand, were also fraught with considerable risks.
The object of the invention consists in securing access to the rectum by means of a rectoscope without surgical interventions, whilst at the same time being able to make use of all auxiliary instruments needed for intestinal surgery under observation by means of an optical system.